Rosalie's adoption
by Decgirl97
Summary: Rosalie finally notices that she wants a baby and her and Emmett adopt. Find out about Rosalies new motherhood and how Emmett does as a Dad. How will the Cullens deal with another scent of human blood. The cullens are still vamps
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie's adoption

Chapter 1

Rosalie's Pov

"Em, I've been thinking about something."  
"Yeah, Rose?"  
"I want to adopt."  
"Really? What brought this on?"  
"Well seeing Bella and Nessie and Edward, it kind of makes me wish that I could have that."  
"Well I guess it would be nice to have our own little family within our big one…"  
"So is that a yes?"  
Emmett gave me a huge grin.  
"Of course it is, babe," he said.  
"Oh Emmie, thank you."  
And with that, I wrapped my arms round him in a hug and he lifted me up in his arms quite easily and spun me around. I knew he was mainly doing this to keep me happy, but I think he also wanted a kid, but not as much as me. Em was great with kids.  
"Shall we go tell the others of our decision?" I asked.  
"Sure." He wrapped his arm round my waist and we left his room and walked downstairs to the huge lounge.

Emmett POV

Wow, I thought. Rose wants a kid. This is going to be weird; I'm going to be a Dad. Now we have to go tell everyone else, I wonder how they'll react, especially Carlisle and Esme. We arrived in the living room. Edward was playing his wretched piano, Carlisle had his head in a book, Jacob, Esme and Bella were playing with Nessie, Jasper was watching a baseball game on the plasma and Alice was reading a fashion magazine.  
"Ugh hmm" I cleared my throat.  
Everyone turned to look at me and Rose.  
" We have an announcement to make about a decision that me and Em made," Rose declared.  
" Let me guess you're getting married again," Jasper snorted.  
Rose shot daggers at Jasper.  
" No we're adopting!" I announced.  
Esme came and gave me and Rose a hug ( well Rose first and then me, I'm to wide to fit into her arms along with Rose.) Carlisle patted me and Rose on the back. Alice squealed, Jazz said Congratulations. Bella gave me and Rose a hug too, and Jacob grunted.  
Then there was the questions:  
"How old?", "Boy or Girl?", "When are you getting it?", "Baby or toddler?", "Names?"-  
"We are thinking of a baby, probably a girl, we're going to the orphanage tomorrow and we haven't thought of names." Rosalie rounded off.  
"Wow." Said Bella.  
Instead of going back upstairs Rosalie went and sat with Alice and they started discussing names.  
I sat next to Jasper and started a bet about who was going to win.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**REVIEW PLS!**

Rosalie POV

This morning I got changed and tried to find something that looked mumsy, and not an immortal 18 year old.  
" Ali, help me!"  
I heard her faint little footsteps run up the stairs to get to my room.  
" What do you need Rose?"  
" Well we're going to the orphanage today and I can't exactly where this can I?" I asked, indicating my black skimpy lacy camisole, ultra tight grey jeans and killer black stilettos.  
" Hmm, I see your point, suppose you can't," Alice analyzed." Ok let's go in your closet and look for something."  
"Alright then," I agreed.  
Then we walked into my walk in closet and Alice studied my wall of pants and skirts. She picked up a pair of white straight leg jeans, a grey sweater dress and black ankle boots. It wasn't much better than before, I raised my eyebrows.  
"OK, hmmm... how about this?" she suggested pulling out a pair of black boot cut jeans, a white ruffled blouse and a black waistcoat.  
" That more like it," I agreed, "thanks Al, you're the best!"  
" Thats Ok, Rose," Al said while tiptoeing to kiss me on the cheek," I can't believe I'm going to have another niece!"  
" Exciting, hey? I can't believe I'm going to be a Mum!"  
" You'd better go find the Dad to be..." Alice commented, laughing at the thought of Emmett being a Dad.

Emmet POV

Oh my god, I'm going to be a Dad, I thought to myself. This is going to be hard, what had I got myself into? No, this is riducolus, Rosalie wants this, I want this. It's the right thing. Oh well, better go freshen up. I had my shower than ran into Rosalie and mine room.  
" Rose what car are we taking?"  
" Oh god, I hadn't thought of that, we can't take my convertible or your monster truck!"  
" How about we ask Carlisle if we can borrow his Mercedes," I suggested.  
" Great idea," I said kissing her on the cheek.  
After I had asked Carlisle about the car, we set off to the orphanage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosalie POV**

As we were speeding down the high way, I started wondering what it was going to be like as a mum. I wondered how Emmett was going to deal with changing nappies. I giggled at the thought.  
" What's funny babe?" Emmett asked.  
" I was just thinking about you changing a nappy," I laughed.  
" Hey, of course, I can change a nappy!" he laughed with me.  
" You know, I've been thinking what are we going to say when we get to the orphanage?" I asked.  
" I haven't actually thought about that yet!" replied Emmett, looking out o the rained splahed windscreen.  
He tooted the horn at the car in front for being to slow.  
" Hey no doing that when the baby is in the car, Ok?" I exclaimed, I muffled a laugh after though.  
I looked over at the car seat in the back seat.  
It only took another 15 minutes to get to the orphanage. It was a horrible, bleak, building that was dingy. The only attractive feature was the flowers that were in the front garden. Even they were half wilted.  
" Oh god, they keep _children_ here, it's horrible!" I wailed.  
Emmett put his arm around me and pulled the car up.  
" It'll be alright Rose, it's probably better inside."  
And with that we went inside the horribly depressing building.

**Emmett POV**

When we got inside the bleak building, I walked up to the receptionist with Rose on my arm, and said:  
" We're here to see the children."  
"Do you have an appoitment?"  
" Yes."  
" What are your names?"  
" Emmett and Rosalie Cullen."  
" Okay, I'll show you the children."  
Then with that we went upstairs to what I presumed was the nursery.  
And indeed it was. It was painted yellow and pink and blue. There was blue cots or the boys and pink cots for the girls. There were several nursery maids in blue striped dresses walking round, comforting crying babies and eeding hungry babies.  
" Are you interested in a boy or a girl?" the stern receptionist asked.  
Me and Rose discussed the matter in a low, fast tone.  
In the end we decided on the girl.  
" A girl," we announced.  
" Ok, I'll take you to see the girls."  
She lead us over to a set of pink cots. Rosalie and I examined the delicate little faces of each baby carefully. They were all so sweet it was hard to choose. There was one particular baby that Rosalie stiopped and stared at when I was at the other end of the row.  
" Emmett, come here," she commanded.  
I came over as fast as I could without being conspicuous.  
" What is it?"  
Then I saw what she was talking about. She had blond curly hair like Rosalie, and big brown eyes like me.  
" It's like she was made for us!" Rose whispered.  
" She looks just like you," I complimented.  
" But she has your eyes," Rosalie answered.  
" Excuse me," I said, getting the receptionists attention.  
" Yes, ."  
" What is this little ones name?"  
" Jasmine, Mr. Cullen."  
Me and Rosalie shared a look of love.  
" It's a flower name, like Rosalie."


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosalie Pov**

" I think we'd like to adopt Jasmine," I declared.  
" Of course, I'll get the forms, Catherine, get the baby," she said.  
The larger blonde nursery maid with a smiley face picked up the little baby and rocked it in her arms. Then the four of us went down stairs to a small, dark office.  
"I'm afraid there is alot of paperwork to sign," said the receptionist lady.  
" Oh, that's alright, all for a good cause," I replied.  
I looked over at the delicate little girl in the large nurses arms, being crooned at and murmured too.  
" If you say so," she muttered.  
Then she handed us a huge pile of paperwork and forms to fill out. She directed us through, sounding extremely bored.  
" Sign here, and here and here," she droned, stifling yawns as she went.  
When we were finally done, I took the baby from the nurse Catherine's arms and felt the warmth of her tiny body, securely wrapped tight in my strong grip. It felt so natural, so perfect and brilliant. I was a mother. My thirst was at the back of my mind, I could only slightly fill the burning of the venom in my throat. Everything was perfect.

**Emmett Pov**

We walked out of the orphanage , looking like a real family. I had my arm around Rose, little Jasmine was in her arms, staring at the new world outside the orphanage. We got into the shiny black Mercedes, and Rosalie suggested I tried to get the hang of strapping Jasmine into her car seat. _I can do this_, I thought, staring at all the grey straps and clips, trust Rosalie to want to get the most complex model. We had gone to 'Babies 'R' Us' yesterday afternoon to buy all loads of baby stuff, Bella and Esme had come with us, for a bit of guidance I guess. Any way, back to this damn car seat. I pulled out the stupid manual, and followed the instructions:  
1. Take the strap that is on the left, furthest to the back and secure it into the top right of the carseat.  
2. Take the strap that is on the right, furthedt to the back and secure it into the top left of the carseat so it forms a cross across your childs chest.  
_Oh screw this_, I thought, and just did it how I thought. I checked it , and looked pretty secure. _It should be alright,_ I thought to myself again.  
"Does this look OK?" I asked Rose as she leaned across the door way of the backseat.  
" Yep, that looks pretty good. Shall we set off?" she agreed.  
Then we climbed into the front and within the hour we were back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I have been real busy lately!

Rosalie POV

I thought to myself about becoming a Mum. I thought of all the good times I'll have with Jasmine. I thought about her playing in my wardrobe acting like a big girl, like I did many many years ago, playing with Reneesme, shopping with Alice. I was so looking forward to it. I turned my head to look at the beautiful little baby in the back seat, I stared at her big brown eyes and her tiny dimples like Emmett, and blonde curls like me.  
" She really was made for us, don't you think?" I commented.  
" Oh yeah," replied Emmett, " you're my angel and she's my cherub."  
I laughed. I thought about Alice and Jasper, they were really the only ones left without a baby.  
" I wonder why Ali and Jazz never wanted a kid," I said.  
" Yeah, that's a good point" said Emmett, " I never really saw them as the mother and father type."  
We were nearly at the house, and all of a sudden, I started to feel nervous. I wondered what everyone would think of Jasmine.

Emmett POV

We pulled Carlisle's car into the garage and then walked into the house with little Jasmine in our arms. I walked into the lounge and Edward was still at the piano with Reneesme this time, it looked like he was teaching her to play. Esme can up to us, full speed. She cooed at Jasmine's cuteness and held to her chest and spun her around. Carlisle came and saw Jasmine and said that he had a beautiful second grand daughter, Alice squealed and insisted that tomorrow her and Rosalie must go and buy baby clothes. Jasper was actually getting over his blood issues and even held Jasmine for a little bit. Then me and Roslaie went upstairs to start working on Jasmine's nursery. We painted it pale yellow with white furniture, she had a wall with ducks on it and it looked, I quote Alice here, ' the most adorable room ever'! Esme helped decorate the room of course, seen as she loved interior design and it was one of her hobbies. Esme had agreed to home school her, even though she wasn't a hybrid like Reneesmee, we thought that she might like to be taught by Es.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: I thought that it would be a good thing to point out that it would also be nice to get some ideas, I will mention you at the beggining of the chapter.

Rosalie Pov

Today was my first official day as an adoptive mum to Jasmine Hale Cullen. I stayed in her room most of the night, watching over her delicate little face as she slept, she really did look like a cherub. She woke several times in the night, most for a bottle but I said it was probably because she wasn't used to such a comfy bed. This morning, I got changed into an old t- shirt, one Alice totally wouldn't approve of, and a pair of BELLA's old jeans, though they had been cuffed so they didn't look 3 inches to short. The only reason for this is so that none of my decent clothes get ruined. I went down to the kitchen taking a waling Jasmine with me, I yelled at Emmett, hoping that he wouldn't ignore me, cos' if he did he would be in a lot of trouble from me if he ignored his fatherly duties. Luckily for him he listened to me and was there with in seconds!!  
" Yeah, babe, what do you need?"  
" Duh, isn't a bit obvious!" I said, indicating a screaming Jasmine in my arms.  
" Oh right!" Emmett said.  
He took the screaming infant from my arms and we both sped down to the kitchen. I grabbed open the fridge, and took out the baby porridge. I threw it to Emmett and he started to spoon it into Jasmine's little mouth. I started to mix up some baby formula and milk and I went over to give it to her. After we had finished up with breakfast, Esme came into the kitchen.

Emmett POV

Making breakfast wasn't so bad, actually more of a piece of cake. I could do this, I could be a Dad.  
"How's it going?" Esme asked.  
" Not bad, making breafast was pretty good for guys who can barely remember their childhood and don't eat anyway!"  
Esme and Rosalie laughed. Even Jas had a little giggle.  
Then Bella, Edward, Reneesme and that mutt Jacob entered the kitchen. Reneesme had not yet seen Jasmine properly as yesterday she was learning to play the stupid piano with Edward, even though she is really only physically four, but she looked 8. Reneesme ran right up to Jasmine.  
" She's so beautiful!" she exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rosalie POV

Reneesme lifted little Jasmine out of her high chair while Esme helped her hold the little baby. Rennesme showed Jasmine her pretty dreams while Jasmine giggled. I wondered what Reneesme was showing her. Probably pink fluffy clouds and sheep knowing her. I hope it wasn't anything graphic.  
" Can I have a go at feeding her, Aunty Rose?" Reneesme asked me.  
" Of course honey," I replied.  
I watched her spoon the creamy baby food into Jas' mouth, while my little baby opened her mouth eagerly. I laughed, she must really like that baby food... Emmett and everyone else in the room laughed with me. Reneesme loved little children even though she was only tiny herself. She was always playing with baby dolls with Jacob, surprisingly he didn't care. However much I hated that mutt, I sometimes felt sorry for him, especially when reneesme uses him as a horse...

Emmett POV

I watched as Reneesme spooned the baby food into Jasmine's mouth and smiled, I was so happy, I had a beautiful wife, a cute niece, a lovely daughter and a loving family. What more could a man want? I was so happy. I decided that me and Roslalie should take Jasmine for a walk today, but not through the forest, that was too dangerous. But we needed to go hunting first, I was getting thirsty, and I didn't want to risk her. I walked over to Roslaie to suggest the idea to her, she happily agreed and then we started to lean up the kitchen. Rosalie took Jasmine out of her high chair and handed her to me.  
" She needs her nappy changed, and it's your turn."  
Oh God... I thought, this cannot be good.  
I layed her down on the changing table and gingerly opened the nappy. Thank god, it was only number one. I got the baby wipes and cleaned up. I opened the nappies and got a clean one out. Now, I had to figure out how you put this thing on. I tried doing up. I stared at it. That definitely wasn't right.  
" Rose, how the hell do you do this thing up!"  
She laughed at me.  
" Here, I'll do it, I knew you'd have trouble with this part."  
She simply fasted the sides at the back and little Jas was all secure.  
" I knew that, it's pretty simple really, I have the power of the father!" I announced, giving Rose and Jas at the same time.  
We all giggled.


	8. Chapter 8

Rosalie POV

Today we were taking Jasmine for a walk to the park. The weather was perfect, cloudy but not rainy, warm but not sunny. It was fabulous. Jasmine looked so sweet in her little embroidered jeans and flowery top. She was dressed by Alice, she couldn't resist. I even slid little flowers hair slides into hair. She was adorable. Alice was thrilled by the fact of having another Cullen to dress with her impeccable sense of style, even if Jas was only a little girl.

Jasmine's new pram was so cute; to match her it was pink with flowers all over it. It was top of the range, just like everything else. It was great. Emmett wasn't thrilled about everything being designer and high range, but he was a great teddy bear of a dad, one huge softie. Emmett had been become an ace at feeding, he played the aeroplane game with Jasmine and she found it very fun, but he still was absolutely awful at the nappy changing.

Just as we were about to leave I saw my outfit and gave a gasp of shock as I saw the 6 inch stilettos and grey satin Vivienne Westwood mini dress. This was impossible; I was always in mum-sy clothes now, though I still stayed stylish thanks to the powers of Miss Alice the Mistress of fashion. Then I remembered, me and Emmett had gone on a date last night while Esme and Carlisle had baby sit. Then a brain flash: Esme had some stylish mum-sy clothes.

I ran to her and Carlisle's room and hesitated when I got to the door. As far as I knew they could be doing something that I would not want to see, what with having high definition vision and Esme being a passion lover and all, I guess they could get pretty steamy. I knocked quietly and Esme must have heard as she let me in and to my relief she was working on some architectural plans and Carlisle was in his armchair in the corner on his Apple Mac. She looked up and a smile spread across her dimpled face.

"Hey Rose."

"Hi Esme"

"So what do you need, honey?"  
"Well somehow I ended up wearing this and I and Emmett are taking Jas for a walk and I hardly have anything to wear."

"Oh, so you want to borrow something of mine?"  
"Yes, if that's okay?" I asked nervously.

"Of course," she said, walking over to her walk-in closet.

She started throwing heaps of clothes out of her closet and then I saw the perfect outfit.

It was an ice blue wrap dress made of jersey and had beading round the neckline, it was gorgeous.

"Esme, I've found the perfect dress."

She saw the dress and agreed it was lovely. I changed into it and then ran downstairs to join Emmett and my darling little girl.

Emmett POV

When Rosalie came down the stairs she looked beautiful she had blonde curls past her shoulder and was wearing the most amazing dress in the universe. When she got to the bottom of the stairs I twirled her round and kissed her, I truly loved her she was the most amazing wife any man could ask for. We set off for the park it wasn't far away. We were there within 10 minutes.

Forks Park wasn't exactly amazing. It was quite small and had a picnic area, a couple of slides, and some swings. There was the occasional flower bed and like the rest of Forks it was very green. There were various other families like ours and several old people sat on the picnic benches. We pushed Jasmine over to the baby swings and put her in. Rosalie started to push her gently and then another couple joined up with their little boy. She began chatting to the mother, she was called Vera, and I began chatting to the father, he was called Jack. Their little boy had dark hair and dimples and was called Henry he was the spitting image of his father. We were there for quite a long time and we had become quite good friends and after wards Rose said that they looked just like friends she had in her human life and her old best friend used to be called Vera. This was slightly strange…


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, I know I haven't updated for ages but I have had to seriously revise for all my tests, but now they are all over I have no excuse!**

Rosalie POV

Today Vera, Henry and Jack were coming around. The house will be pretty quiet as Ali and Jazz are in Isle Esme on a second honeymoon, Esme and Carlisle were on a weekend hunting trip, and Edward, Bella and Ness spent most of their time in their tiny cottage. It will be interesting to ind out more about Vera and Henry, and I am hoping they can stay for quite a while.

Me and Emmett went on a short hunting trip this morning, just to be sure that every one was going to be safe later, Edward and Bella agreed to babysit, they said that Nessie would be pleased to play with Jasmine. I'm still not an ace at hunting and still manage to get blood down myself and figuring that having a red stained shirt and smelling like forest would probably freak Vera out, so when we got back I had a shower and sprayed myself with a some Jo Malone. They would be arriving shortly so me and Emmett ran down to the cottage and collected Jas and quickly arranged some snacks, considering the fact that we were going to be in human company for a good few hours.

We arranged ourselves around the room after getting all of Esme's favourite china and breakable ornaments out of the way. We layed several toys around the room and prepared ourselves for the arrival. I quickly ran through some tips on being human in my head, the sort we had told Bella when she first saw Charlie after her transformation. And then I heard a car pull into the driveway and a rush of excitement ran through me.

Emmett Pov

As the car pulled into the driveway, I saw a grin pull across Rose's face, I had to admit I was pretty chuffed to, me and Jack had become pretty good mates,we had a lot in common. I went over to the door, at a boring human speed and opened it to greet Vera, Jack and henry.  
" Hey guys, come on in!" I greeted,  
"Hi Emmett, Rosalie," Jack greeted back, clapping me on the back.  
Henry and Jasmine gurgled at each other, it was quite cute really.  
Rosalie and Vera hugged each other.  
I turned on a base ball game and me and Jack got watching, while the kids played and Vera and Rosalie got into a deep conversation. I caught clippets of it but me and Jack were also in our own conversation, plus we were watching the game and keeping an eye on the kids.  
Rose's and Vera's chat was kinda boring but there was one bit where Vera was talking about her past, but it was not what I was expecting...

**OOOOOH A CLIFFY SORRY PEOPLE , I COULDN'T RESIST, BUT READ MY NEXT UPDATE, THAT WILL BE COOOMING SOOOOOOON... I PROMISE!**


	10. Chapter 10

Rosalie POV

It is so strange, none of the snacks have been eaten. Jack took a mouthful, shoved them in his mouth, but then made a quick dash for the bathroom. There behaviour was little strange, and I couldn't smell their blood, which could only mean one thing... but they didn't have gold or red eyes. I simply had to ask, but in a fairly subtle way. But there was no need. Jack went to the fridge to get a drink, and saw the donated blood that we kept for Nessie, Jack was about to grab for it, but Vera was in the kitchen in seconds restraining him. They looked at us and we looked back. They were vampires, that explained every thing...

Vera POV

Oh God, I've screwed things up. Jack nearly lost control when he smelt the blood in the fridge, we slowly paced back to the lounge, with anxious looks on our face. Surprisingly, Rosalie smiled.  
"Don't worry we're vampires to!" she laughed.  
Disbelief shot across my face. I couldn't believe. I looked at her eyes, gold like mine and Jacks, underneath the contacts. I took out the lens and showed her my eyes.  
"Wow, your vegetarians, like us!" Rosalie exclaimed.  
We laughed together. Emmett suddenly spoke up.  
"Who transformed you?" he asked.  
" I'll tell you our story," I sighed.  
" In 1940, me and Jack were being evacuated to Italy and the plane we were on had two very strange flight attendants on, they both had black eyes, but none of us thought anything of it. There was a very provocative women and an attractive man. At first it was a normal flight, but after a while it got strange. The whole plane went into a blackout and the woman went into the pilots cabin and we heard a crash, she had killed the pilots. The plane was going to crash. There was screams coming from all over the plane and they got even louder when I realized that the 'flight attendants' were going to kill us all. When they killed the people beside us it looked like they were kissing the persons neck, but as thare colour drained from their body, I realized they were sucking blood. When the female came over to us two, she leant over to Jack in her very tight outfit and went to bite his neck and the male to mine but they suddenly both broke off, I don't know why, but the pain was exruciating like burning. After there was no more screams, the flight attendants left and I heard them leave high five rather loudly outside the crashed plane, abandoning it. I soon found out their names, Heidi and Demetri. After the long 3 days, me and Jack found out what we were and we were disgusted by what we were and soon found out that we could exist without being monsters."  
I looked up and Rosalie was silently sobbing. I went to wrap my arm around her.  
" What happened to Henry?" she whispered, looking at my infant playing with hers on the perfect cream carpet.  
It was my turn to sob now.  
" He died in a WW2 bombing, we adopted this Henry a year ago," I choked.  
" Oh Vera, I'm so sorry!" she wailed.  
" I'm sorry mate," Emmett comforted Jack, clapping him on the back.  
We talked for a few hours more until our infants were struggling to stay awake, and then we departed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

5 years later

Rosalie POV

Jasmine is now 6, and today there is a meeting with the pack, apparently something is wrong. Everyone has had to come back, it is apparently urgent. I hope that it is not anything to dramatic. I don't want Jasmine to be in too much danger, the packs are huge now, Jacob the mongrels being the largest. His pack has 10 members. At least I know that this problem can have nothing to do with Victoria and her lot, seen as they were all destroyed, Emmett enjoyed that. I hope it's not the Volturi...

Emmett POV

When we got to the pack meeting we saw the new members of Jacobs pack, there was Jacob, Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry and the 5 new members Taylor, Ayden, Logan, Abel and Ashton. When we walked in they all looked at us, it was a little uncomfortable, but it was even more uncomfortable when I saw the way Taylor was looking at her, it was full of adoration, then I looked down at Jasmine and she was staring at him, Oh God he'd imprinted on her! I don't believe it.

Rosalie POV

The pack meeting was tense, turned out that the problem was that Victoria had a sister, who was also a vampire. She had found out that Victoria had died, and she wanted revenge. She was planning to destroy us and she planning to do it soon. But I still can't believe that my daughter had been imprinted on! At least it wasn't by Jacob, that would have sucked! At least Taylor was half way decent... Even for a werewolf! He was tanned, tall, and had glossy black spiky hair, and was 15, it turned out he was Jared's brother. He had the same baby-face and childish charm, he was quite nice.


	12. Chapter 12

Rosalie POV

"Who the hell is Victoria's sister?" I muttered.  
" Apparently she's called Georgiana," Jacob answered.  
"Yeah, they don't look much different, she has straight hair though, but it's still red," Seth piped up.  
" Okay, we'll have to keep watch!" said Carlisle, in a tone full of authority.  
"Who will look after my Jasmine and Renesmee?" Emmett asked, wih his worried fatherly look on his face, he looked so hot when he looked like that.  
I stroked his face and tightened my grip on his hand.  
"We will!" said Taylor and Jacob in unison.  
"I should have guessed," I murmured.  
" I have this, it has her scent on, if you would all like to smell," Sam butted in, holding up a scrap of deep purple velvet.  
"This Georgiana must have a good fashion sense," Alice muttered.  
"Ali!" I hissed.  
Sam threw the piece of fabric to Jasper, and it gradually went around the Cullens, when it got to me, I inhaled the scent. Woodland, violets, moss, cinnamon and strongest of all blood. Human blood.

Emmett POV

I was all immersed in planning the battle, lightening the mood with my jokes. I was the only one who cracked up when Alice was muttering on about this Georgiana's fashion sense, well she did know what she was talking about as she always dressed herself, my Rose, and every else in my family immacuately, even today, going to a boring old Quilete meeting, we were all made to look perfect. Rose was wearing a purple print mini dress with leggings, she looked sooo hot! My lil' sis Ali was wearing an oversized striped top, and sometings called joggings? Jaggings? Jeggings! Thats it jeggings! Esme was being simple and was wearing some jeans and a black blouse. And my fae sis' Bells was dressed like well Bells'. Grungy! She obviously denied Alice today.  
"Hey do you think we should do some battle practising? You know we don't even know whether she has a gift or not?" I suggested.  
"Good idea!" shouted Paul from across the room.  
"Mutt there's no need to shout!" Rose cursed.  
She still hasn't warmed up to the wolves.

**Hey guys, see the outfits on my profiles, Review or PM, ideas and suggestions are welcome.**


	13. Chapter 13

Rosalie POV

Alice has had a vision, Victoria's sister will be coming in three days, this didn't give us much time, so we will have to think fast. We taught Taylor how to babysit, as he was new to it. We brushed up on our fighting skills, mainly helping Bella. We waited impatiently for Alice to see any more of Georgiana's decisions and got irritated with Edward poking around in our thoughts. I tried to make life seem as normal for Jasmine as I could, it wasn't very good for her to be in this kind of atmosphere, but I suppose she was growing up with the Cullens, we weren't normal, having vampires for adopted parents wasn't normal. I wouldn't let her watch our battle practising, it would disturb her, she stayed inside with Taylor, so he could practise babysitting. It shouldn't be too hard for him, all he had to do was keep her entertained, she wasn't in nappies anymore. Plus she would be with her favourite (and only) cousin Renesmee! Emmett was fussing over Jasmine as much as possible; she was a proper Daddy's girl, though she loves us equally. I made her batches of cookies, and she decorated them with Taylor, and I told him not to eat them all. He didn't care; he said he would leave as much as he could for Jasmine. Damn imprinter! Oh well, at least he was being decent.

Emmett POV

However exciting this battle was, I couldn't help but be worried about my little Jasmine. I loved her so much and I wondered how she would cope while we were at the battle, at least she hadn't asked any awkward questions yet. Me and Rose are trying to tell her as little as possible about it. She knows she's adopted, but she didn't mind, I think she's a bit young to understand. She knows we're not her real parents, but she's so sweet. She loves us like we're her real family. She calls us Momma and Daddy, and I couldn't bear if when we got back she didn't have one of her family members. I had to stop thinking like that, we had to survive for her and Nessie, we would survive for her and Nessie. Still, I and Rose were spending as much time with her as possible, just in case. Today we were going to make cookies with them. Jas was so cheeky, just like me. She squirted icing right into my face from the icing bag and it went every where! After that I sprinkled rainbow sprinkles in her hair. It was funny, until Esme came in.  
"Ooops, busted!" I whispered into my little girl's ear.  
She giggled. Esme looked around her kitchen.  
"Emmett Cullen, what have you done to my kitchen?" Esme asked in an angry voice, her hands on her hips.  
" Me and Jas were making cookies!"  
"Me too!" said Taylor, bouncing up from behind one of the counters, chocolate bowl in hand.  
"I see, well you did a good job," she announced looking at the variety of cookies dotted around the kitchen. "But look at the state of the mess; you better clean it all up!"  
We all groaned after Esme left the kitchen.  
"I know we'll call on the cleaning fairy!" I said.  
Taylor popped up from behind the counter again in a pink fluffy tutu, an apron, a chef's hat, a red long wig and some big pink wings.  
"Hello, I'm the cleaning fairy!" he squealed.  
Jasmine laughed and so did! Jasmine because she believed that a 6ft 4 shape shifter could actually be a cleaning fairy, and I because he looked ridiculous.  
"Nice dude!" I whispered.  
Then we all danced around the kitchen cleaning up all the horrendous mess. I laughed so much, that if I was human I would be crying!  
"Oh Emmett!" Rosalie sung.  
She strolled into the kitchen.  
"You need to be a cleaning fairy too!"  
With that she pulled out a purple tutu, a blonde wig and some silver wings! I sighed and then became the 6ft 5, very muscular, second cleaning fairy!  
Jasmine laughed and I was glad I made her happy.


	14. Chapter 14

Rosalie POV

Three days had passed and we were waiting for the battle to start. We were all dressed in, I quote Alice 'sturdy but hot' clothes. I didn't see the point they would get ruined anyway. I was getting impatient we had been waiting here for hours.  
"Alice, are you sure it was here?" I questioned.  
"Are you doubting me, sis?" Alice teased.  
"No babes," I giggled.  
And then in the misty distance I saw a figure emerging from the deep woods. Georgiana. Whoever it was that said she didn't look much different from her sister was exactly right. She was the same average height and she had the exact same hair colour. Flame-red. She looked so ... vampire-like. But it was her, just her, against us- The Cullens. All eight of us. But then I realised that the sky had darkened, it hadn't been like that before, or had it.  
"Impossible?" Alice murmured.  
"What?" we all asked.  
"She's controlling the weather."  
What the hell. Controlling the weather. That explains why the sky had changed colour. She was bringing on a thunderstorm, I could feel it. She ws trying to make it more difficult. I realised that she was walking at human spped with an angry scowl on her face and revenge in her eyes. She was wearing the same velvet coat that we had the scrap of material on, she was a nomad. Then she sped up and the battle began...

Emmett POV

Great, she had a gift, controlling the weather. Oh well, not as cool, as extra strength. Ha! We could take her down. All of a sudden...  
"JASPER!" Alice screamed.  
A huge lightning bolt, about 6ft wide was shooting from Georgiana's hand. Jasper leaps out of the way, but it strikes him in the chest, and he has crumpled on the floor. I could see the anger in Alice's eyes and Bells' to. They sprinted towards Georgiana, they weren't having this! Alice jumped suddenly onto our nemesis' backand tried to twist of her head. But our enemy was to fast and she bit of Ali's hand. Alice, falls to the ground and I run to help her, I grab the little hand that belonged to Alice and seal it with venom and fix it back to Alice's wrist. Alice was already up and the battle was in full commence. I saw a tornado coming from Georgiana's way and Alice screamed a warning and Bella tried to shield it, but I wasn't working!  
"I can't read her mind!" Edward growled.  
The tornado was snaking round hitting trees and sending them flying. One huge oak was approaching and I hit it using the full force of my hands, and it went flying into Bella, causing her to lose an arm, but she filled it with venom and re-attatched it to her body.  
"That's it!" Edward yelled.  
He jumped in a tree that was still standing after Rose and Esme and then I went and pushed it down. Alice, Carlisle, Bella and Jasper were waiting. The tree landed right on top of Georgiana, but she had created a thick envelope of mist, a distraction. Urgh, it had worked and Esme had lost a leg and I had my arm torn off, Carlisle came running and fixed us. Now every one was speeding up a little. Great, I was missing out on the fun while my arm was re-joining. I got the joy of burning! I pulled out my silver lighter and ran over to burn the pieces. The battle was over and we all survived!


	15. Chapter 15

Rosalie POV

I sprinted home as fast as I could, I needed to see Jasmine, to make sure the mongrel hadn't killed her. Okay, perhaps that's a little to dramatic but I still had to make sure she was okay. As we approached the house I was filled with worry. What would I do if I she was gone. My self control would go bust and Emmett would have to order anger management classes for the rest of eternity. I clutched Emmetts arm for support and we walked inside. I was filled with relief when I heard my little girls infectious laughter. Okay, she was fine, but where were Jake and Nessie? I looked in the kitchen, not there, then I heard squeals of high pitched giggles coming from Alice's down stairs walk in closet.I went to look inside and saw Jacob and Nessie trying on Alice's clothes, playing at being catwalk models. Oh boy, was Alice going to be were clothes all over the floor, her perfectly lined up shoes were all knocked over and all of her scarfs were crumpled. Even worse Nessie was wearing one of Alice's custom designed dresses from the line she was designing, Alice's favourite Louboutins and her first engagement ring from Jasper! Talk about perfect timing, at that moment Alice shoved past me and a look of horror filled her face.  
"JACOB BLACK WHAT THE FREAKIN' HELL ARE YOU DOING WEARING MY NEW BURBERRY SCARF?" Alice yelled.  
" Me and Ness were playing models!"  
"Thats it! You can order this all in designer terms, and it better be perfect!" Alice ordered.  
She began giving him complex instructions on where everything had to be, it was hiliarious. After a short while of watching that I dragged Emmett away from the amusing event and took him to the lounge where we discovered Jasmine and Taylor having what seemed like a princess tea party. They began to tidy up but they looked like they needed help.

Emmett POV

"Here lemme take that," I said taking every thing out of Taylors arms and stowing it into the trunk it came in.  
Then I burst out into laughter when I saw the ridiculous out fit that Taylor was wearing. He was dressed as Prince Charming. He had the tights, the pouffy shorts, every thing, it was hilarious.  
"Lovely isn't it?" He chuckled.  
"Nice! Later dude!" I complimented sarcastically.  
"Daddy, do you like my dress?" Jasmine asked.  
"It's very pretty! What princess are you?" I asked.  
" Cinderella!" she squealed.  
Rosalie scooped her up in her arms and cooed at her.  
"Of course you are, isn't Daddy silly!" She laughed.  
"Can you tell me a princess story?" Jasmine asked.  
Rosalie was about to begin when I cut in.  
"I got it!" I said.  
"She raised her eyebrows but didn't stop me. I sat down on the couch with Rose, Jasmine on her lap.  
"Once upon a time, there lived a very beautiful princess caled Jasmine, she ruled a kingdom called Fairyland, and everyone loved her very much. She was always brought gifts and she had a dress for every thing! A pink dress for gardening, a red dress for bedtime, a yellow dress for school..." I trailed on and on about endless dresses in intricate detail.  
" One day she went to a ball with Prince Taylor, her true love. He asked her if she wanted to be his wife and have a nice wedding so she could wear a pretty _white_ dress! She said yes and they all lived happily ever after. The end!" I ended.  
Jasmine's eyes were drooping and me and Rose took her upstairs and placed her in her bed, and sighed it had been a long day.


	16. Chapter 16

**OK, SORRY FOR THE TIME SKIP OF ABOUT 15 YEARS BUT THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF ROSALIE'S ADOPTION AS I AM PLANNING TO TRY AND FINISH BOTH OF MY CURRENT STORIES AS I HAVE IDEAS FOR MANY GREAT STORIES THAT I CAN WRITE IN THE FUTURE. I NEVER ACTUALLY IMAGINED THAT THIS STORY WOULD GO ON FOR THIS LONG. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE TAYLOR AND JASMINE'S WEDDING. ENJOY!**

Jasmine POV

Oh My God! I can't believe I am getting married today! Aunty Alice and Mum had planned the whole thing and I was sure it was going to be perfect. My dress was beautiful it was strapless, with a cris cross chest and a train it was quite simple but still beautiful! My bridesmaids were Renesmee, (my favourite cousin) and Paige who was Taylors sister, she was my best friend. Their dresses were lilac and also strapless. Their flowers were Jasmine flowers and everything tied together perfectly. I had a new dress, Mum's borrowed garter, blue flowers in my hair, and an old pair of 1930s Mary Janes on, they had belonged to my Mum. Something old,something new, something borrowed and something blue. Alice was jumping up to quickly put some more eyeshadow. I bent over as I was quite tall for a girl and Aunty Alice was tiny. Oh God it was time, I could hear the bridal march.

Rosalie POV

As I saw _my_ daughter dressed in a wedding gown I swelled in pride. I also was a little sad as I reflected over the many motherhood moments I'd had with her. I'd miss her sneaking in after being late home after her dates, I'd miss our mother-daughter shopping trips, I'd miss her playing in my closet. I sighed, as she began to walk down the stairs that me, Bella, Alice, Esme and Nessie had all walked down before in wedding gowns holding flowers. She looked nervous, bless her.

Emmett POV

When I saw Jasmine reach the bottom of the stairs, I was filled with joy, my little girl was getting married and I was giving her away. Me and Taylor had come to be friends so I didn't care that she was marrying a werewolf. She would probably live in La Push but we had coem to an agreement that she would still visit us regularly. As I linked arms with my daughter, I smiled and she returned it. We began to walk in time to the music up the aisle that I had walked along many times before but this was her first. I could feel she was shaking so I looked at Jasper and he sent out waves of calm. I saw her relief instantly as she looked into the eyes of the man she loved who was at the end of the aisle. Taylor.


End file.
